The Change
by animeskullgirl16
Summary: Ok, I had no idea what to put for the title so I put this... this story is for the contest SerenityAndLuuvv is running. I hope you like it! It's sorta rated T because of the ending, but it's not that bad in my opinion, but still please read!


Me: Okay so this is gonna be my story of Change by SerenityAndLuuvv because she said that someone can write it if they wanted to so I wanted to see if I can write something that is good. I'm gonna add my OCs too, if that's ok… so enjoy ;)

* * *

(BC's POV)

I woke up with the sunlight streaming through my window. I groaned at the brightness, 'Why can't it be Saturday already?' I thought grumpily, as I yawned. I got out of bed and put on a My Chemical Romance shirt, some stone-washed jeans, and some black converses. I brushed my teeth and hair and ran out my room; I slid down the banister of the stairs, almost running into my older sister Blossom.

"Whoa, BC; you almost took me out!" She exclaimed as she jumped out of the way.

"Sorry sis didn't mean too…" I said from the bottom of the stairs, walking towards the kitchen, "Yo, Bubs, is breakfast almost ready?" I ask.

"It's almost ready!" My younger sister, Bubbles, answers in a sing-song tone, "Scrambled eggs and some turkey bacon."

"Alright, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, what about you guys?"

"Well, not that hungry, but I could eat a little more than usual." Bubbles giggles, happily.

We finished eating our breakfast, said our goodbyes to Professor, got in the car and drove to the high school. During the drive, I couldn't stop thinking about Butch. Butch is one of my best friends, but over the last few weeks, I started falling hard for him. Not just his looks, but also his personality. I plan on telling him how I feel, but I don't know how to or what to say. My best friend Helena says to just go ahead and tell him, but she thinks it'll be weird having two of her best friends dating. Even though he might not feel the same way, I'm going to tell him… Oh we're here.

"Yo, chicas what's up?" Helena asks, running up to the car.

"Not much, coming to the same old school we go to almost every day; and you?"

"Nothing… but I know something you three can do."

"And that would be?" We all ask simultaneously,

"You two," she says to my sisters, "can go and distract Brick and Boomer with your… feminine whiles, and you" she points to me, "can tell Butchie boy how you feel about him." She smiles smugly.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Oh that's a great idea, Helena! C'mon Bloss, let's go!" Bubbles says as she grabs Blossom's wrist and pulls her towards where the Ruffs usually hang out.

"Again, I say, what?" I say astonished by what's going on.

"Hehe, c'mon BC, let's get a move on before school begins." She pulls me towards where Butch is. Oh man, this is going to get interesting…

-/-

(Butch's POV)

"…so anyways, I only think that you should spend more time with her." My brother, Brick, says to our friend Mason. He's telling him that he needs to spend more time with his crush, Helena, who happens to be a close friend of mine. He's crazy over her, like I am over my best friend Buttercup.

"Hello, Earth to Butch?" my younger brother, Boomer, asks me.

"Huh, what?" I snap out of my trance.

"We're gonna go with Blossom and Bubbles now, so see you all later." Brick states as he walks away with Boomer and BC's sisters.

"Anyways," Mason started, "What do you look for in the perfect woman?"

I had to give this some thought… "My perfect woman would be… someone who has a pretty face, is able to apply makeup that doesn't make her look like a clown, looks good in a skirt, isn't afraid to show some skin… oh and tough, too." I finally answer. I have the feeling that someone was watching me. Oh look, Helena's here.

"Hey, Helena, what's up?" I ask her.

"Butch, you're a stupid idiot!" She yells at me.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You- she-" She growled, then sighs, "BC… she likes you… she was gonna tell you, but she ran off before you said the tough part…"

"Really?" I ask.

"Boy, if you guys do go out, I hope she at least brightens up that brain of yours... hey, Mason." She says as she touches my forehead and walks away. BC really likes me?

-/-

(BC's POV)

Oh God! I can't believe I was that stupid as to like someone, who, like every other guy, likes girls who show skin. And where's short and tight stuff… God! You know what, if that's the type of girl he wants, that's the type of girl he's gonna get. After I finished the school day, I ran upstairs to my room to look for some _girly_ clothes and failed to find any…

"Bubbles? Do you have any green skirts?" I yell from the room.

"Yeah, just for you, why?" she comes in with a short skirt. I shudder, looking at it.

"I just want to see why girls like wearing a skirt and revealing shirts. Oh and I want to see what it's like wearing makeup too…"

"Really, BC?" Bubbles gasps happily. She squeals and runs to get Blossom. "Blossom, our sister is gonna actually be girly!"

"What? It's the apocalypse!" She laughs and enters the room, "Why do you suddenly want to be girly BC?"

"I just want to try it!"

"Okay, okay! I'm just kidding, BC." Blossom giggles, "But we're gonna make you over and give you the clothes tomorrow."

"Got it." I answer. After that conversation, we, well Blossom willingly and me forced, did our homework. Then, Bubbles made dinner for us, and we all went to bed. I dreamt of Butch's reaction all night.

~Next Day - Friday~

My alarm was buzzing, and I hit snooze. I looked outside the window and saw that it was still before sunrise. I wondered why my alarm was set for so early when Bubbles came into my room, Blossom trailing behind her.

"BC WAKE THE HECK UP!" Bubbles sonic screams at me. With her screaming, I fall out of bed.

"What was that for?" I yell, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "And why is my alarm clock set for this early?"

"Duh, we have to make you pretty, for your day of being girly!" She exclaims, pulling out the short skirt and a tank top.

"Um," I started, "I'm suddenly having doubts of it."

"Nope, we already got the right makeup set up for you." Blossom said, bringing out the makeup kit. Bubbles pulled me into the bathroom and sat me on the toilet.

"We are going to get you prettied up for today." Bubbles says smiling, starting my makeover…

~After the two hour makeover (BC was struggling)~

God, I feel so weird; I am wearing a green tank top with skinny straps, a black short skirt that goes to my mid thigh, and some green sandals with back straps and this makeup makes me feel weird, even if it's just mascara, lip gloss, some eyeliner and some blush.

"I feel so exposed." I say out loud.

"Shut up, you look great! And Butch will totally think you're smokin'." Bubbles says as she smiles at me.

"Wait, Bubbles, how do you know it's for him?" I ask, looking at her incredulously.

"Well, I asked Haylee and she said Helena told her it was Butch's fault…" she answered back.

"Oh." I said. _Thanks Helena, tell everyone why don't you, _I thought.

"Hey girls, we're here." Blossom lets us know, "Hehe, go get him BC." She says as I jump out of the car and meet up with Helena.

"Whoa, BC, what happened?" Helena asks, shocked, "Not that you don't look great, you do, but yesterday you were all covered with a long sleeve shirt and hated skirts, and didn't wear makeup, which by the way looks beautiful. What's up? Is this all for Butch?"

"Kinda… but I just want to see what he thinks, then by Monday, I'm going to go back to not wearing skirts." I answer.

"Okay, whatever you say, BC." Helena giggled, as we walked into the hall.

"Hey, BC, I heard you were at school and- whoa." Butch says running up to me and Helena.

"Hey Butch, what's up?" I ask normally.

"You look… you look… amazing." He says in awe.

"Thanks." I answer, smiling.

"Um, gotta go." Helena says, slipping away from me and Butch.

"Listen, BC, um, I gotta tell you something." He says quietly.

"Yes, Butch?"

"Listen, I love your new look and all, I mean LOVE it," He says smirking, "I like you just the way you are."

"What?" I ask blushing like crazy.

He laughs, "I like you just the way you are; tough, fun, lovable, and beautiful. I know you heard me talking to Mason about my perfect girl, but Helena told me you ran off before you heard the last part."

"And what was the last part?" I ask, looking at the ground.

"Well you heard 'someone who has a pretty face, is able to apply makeup that doesn't make her look like a clown, looks good in a skirt, isn't afraid to show some skin' but you didn't hear the tough part. I also want someone who's tough as well, like you." He says grabbing my hands.

"So I did this for no reason?" I ask.

"Yup, pretty much, BC." He says, "But before class…" He paused, and then kissed me passionately on the mouth. My eyes widened in shock, as I gasped and his tongue went into my mouth. I fell into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yo, Butch and BC, no PDA in the hall." I hear Mason shout to us, and Helena giggles. Butch and I break apart and see her holding his neck, and smiling. I laugh at them, and Butch holds my waist.

"Oh and BC?" Butch asks.

"Yes Butch?" I ask him.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Yes, and you're my boyfriend."

"Well then," He pauses, "I've been wanting to do this for a while." Then he slaps my butt.

"BUTCH!" I yell as I run after him, smiling 'cause I couldn't have a better boyfriend.

* * *

That's it! My version! I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
